Le lien de l'amour
by Moonfree
Summary: Un aveu qui coûte mais qui n'est pas entendu. Une réaction impulsive. Une volonté de s'échapper. Et si vous voulez être fixés, il vaut mieux lire car j'suis pas douée pour résumer.


**Disclaimer ; **Les éléments appartenant au monde Gundam ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Je ne tire aucun avantage a avoir écrit cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir d'avoir réussi a la mettre sur papier.

**Couple ;** Ma foi, vous êtes bien curieux vous ! Je crois que je vais vous laisser le découvrir par vous-même.

**Note de l'auteuse ; **Ceci est ma première fic (publiée) dans cette section. C'est un One –shot assez court j'en conviens mais qui a été écrit sur l'inspiration d'un moment donc je pense qu'il valait mieux le laisser tel quel.

Que dire de plus a part vous souhaiter une Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le lien de l'amour.**

« Heero ! Réponds moi s'il te plait ! »

Seul le silence faisait face à ce cri du cœur. Un cri pourtant poussé sur le ton d'une voix calme. Neutre. Résignée.  
Une voix dont l'esprit du propriétaire pensait que les mots prononcés quelques instants auparavant auraient au moins fait réagir celui que l'on appelait Le Soldat Parfait.

« Je t'en prie. Dis moi quelque chose. Rien qu'un mot qui prouve que tu as entendu et surtout compris ce que je t'ai avoué »  
Rien. Pas un seul mot. Pas un seul geste en provenance de son interlocuteur.  
Rien qu'un silence devenu insupportable. Un silence qu'il fallait fuir. Au plus vite.

Sa décision était prise. Il partirait. Dès ce soir. Et il ne reviendrait plus.  
Il ne pouvait décemment pas revenir après ce qui s'était dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Ou plus exactement ce qu'il avait exprimé. Il savait qu'il s'apprêtait a fuir mais quel échappatoire lui restait il ?

Il venait d'avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds a celui qu'il aimait. Il lui avait ouvert la porte de son cœur.  
Sans arrière pensée. Sans demande de retour. Sans même l'espoir qu'il y aurait un quelconque retour.  
Mais il ne s'était certes pas attendu à un tel silence. Il aurait aimé que quelque chose soit dit. Un simple mot. Un simple « Hnn » ou un « Baka » aurait suffi à lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait écouté.  
Pas forcément compris mais écouté. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le comprenne.  
Après tout, il n'était pas pire secret de polichinelle que celui du manque de sentiments de la part du numéro 01.

Lorsque Duo avait pris la décision de parler de ses sentiments envers Heero a celui-ci, il s'était préparé intérieurement à subir les foudres de son compagnon d'armes. Il s'était préparé a devoir lui échapper pour l'empêcher de mettre ses éternelles menaces a exécution. Il avait même brièvement, oh très brièvement bien sur, songé au moment de gêne qui se serait installé si jamais l'élu de son cœur avait partagé ses sentiments.

Mais ce qui venait de se passé là, ne lui était tout bonnement pas venu a l'esprit.  
Heero semblait tout simplement l'avoir totalement ignoré.  
Comme on ignore un parasite qui s'accroche a vous parce qu'une allusion s'est glissée dans la conversation. Comme on ignore la pluie qui nous tombe dessus parce que l'on a oublié notre parapluie mais que l'on s'en fiche parce qu'on a fini notre journée et que dans dix minutes on sera bien au chaud chez nous.

Pour l'instant le problème de Duo était là. Lui ignorait aussi. Mais pas la même chose.  
Lui ignorait si le soldat parfait l'avait entendu et volontairement ignoré ou s'il ne l'avait même pas écouté.  
Tout son dilemme était là et la fuite lui semblait le seul moyen de ne pas perdre la face.

Si Heero l'ignorait, cela signifiait que lui, Duo, n'en valait pas la peine. Dans ce cas là, pourquoi persistez à rester près d'un être qui pense que vous n'êtes pas digne qu'on lui réponde. Même quand il s'agit de son âme a demie (voire totalement) nue.  
Si Heero ne l'avait pas écouté, c'était encore pire car cela prouvait qu'il n'était rien d'autre n'a ses yeux, qu'un simple objet du décor quotidien. Et cela, Duo ne le voulait pas. Il ne le supportait pas.

Alors oui, sa seule chance de salut était la fuite. Celle qui le mènerait loin de cet être qui le faisait souffrir si cruellement a l'instant et qui pourtant le rendait heureux en même temps. Quel paradoxe tout de même !  
Mais le temps n'était plus aux réflexions semi comique. Et cela, Duo le savait.

Alors il fit ce qui lui semblait le mieux. Il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire à cet instant. Il se retourna et passa le seuil de la porte de la pièce ou se trouvait Heero et sortit.  
Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. Il resta assis là ou il était. Sans bouger, sans avoir même l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Rien dans son comportement ne suggérait qu'il avait été témoin de la scène passée. Rien si l'on n'était pas habile dans le décryptage des émotions d'un soldat parfait.

Heero avait bien compris ce que Duo lui avait confié.  
Il avait parfaitement compris que le natté lui avait fait voir ce qui se cachait sous le masque de clown joyeux.  
Il avait aussi compris les sentiments de son compagnon.

Mais il n'avait pas su y répondre pour une simple et bonne raison. L'action de Duo l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'était pas attendu a ce que le natté fasse ce que lui avait décidé de faire.

Le problème de Heero n'était pas un manque de sentiments mais bien un trop plein de ses états d'âmes. Le soldat parfait n'avait pas réagi car il s'était reconnu dans la déclaration de Duo.  
Une déclaration qui ressemblait mot a mot a celle qu'il avait lui mme préparé a déclamer a l'insupportable natté. Une déclaration qui laissait voir le chaos que laissait en lui la trace d'un amour profond.

Et d'avoir su que ce « calvaire » était partagé par l'être aimé l'avait laissé pantois. Incapable de se ressaisir. Incapable de réagir. Incapable de parler.

Une incapacité à communiquer en somme. Une incapacité qui se lisait dans une ombre passant aux travers des yeux cobalts d'un jeune homme et dans une perle de cristal, esseulée, qui venait d'échapper a des améthystes en fuite.  
Une incapacité qui venait de voler deux cœurs et qui forçait l'un d'eux à s'exiler au loin.  
Loin de celui qu'il aimait. Loin de toute once de bonheur. Loin d'une partie de ce qu'il était.

**&&&**

Une voiture qui roule a toute allure. Un chauffeur qui sait où il va. Qui sait ce qu'il doit faire.  
Il n'y aura pas d'hésitation. Ni d'incompréhension. Plus d'incapacité à communiquer.  
Il se l'était juré avant de prendre le volant. La dernière incapacité lui avait trop coûté.  
Une mission ratée, des nuits sans sommeils, une inquiétude sourde de tout les instants et le regard désapprobateur d'un certain blond un peu trop doué pour faire joujou avec son empathie.

Heero avait enfin retrouvé la trace d'un certain natté disparu quelques quinze jours auparavant. Parti on ne savait ou, on ne savait comment. Parti sans laisser d'adresse ni de boite postale pour faire suivre le courier.

Une fuite en bonne et due forme en somme.

Mais n'était pas Heero qui veut. Et ce dernier n'avait eu que faire des obstacles et des faux indices. Il l'avait retrouvé. Et comptait bien le ramener. Même si cela devait lui coûter a nouveau.

Un esprit préoccupé. Une silhouette qui traverse la rue. Un chauffeur qui ne l'a pas vue.  
Un coup de frein. Des pneus qui crissent. Un coup de volant donné vers la droite.  
Un coup sourd du coté gauche et une silhouette qui disparaît de l'angle de vue. Mais pas de la rue.  
Un chauffeur qui ouvre la portière précipitamment et se dirige en courant vers le blessé. Blessé qui se relève comme si de rien n'était mais qui vocifère contre ces « Chauffards imbéciles » tout en jetant un regard navré ses fringues.

Heero était rassuré de voir que le blessé n'avait pas grand-chose de cassé . Mais mieux valait s'en assurer par précaution . Il avait beau être pressé , remplir des tas de paperasses ne serait pas un gagne temps. Mais un événement imprévu vint tout bouleverser. Comme a chaque fois que le destin aime tirer les ficelles.

Là, dans la lumière des phares restés allumés se dresse une silhouette. Une silhouette bien connue et recherchée qui plus est.  
Pas d'erreur possible. Cette longue natte qui lui bat les reins ne peut pas appartenir a une autre personne.  
Le chat a retrouvé la souris et la souris vient de s'en rendre compte. Sauf que ladite souris ne semble pas vraiment prête a capituler.

Duo n'en revenait pas. Devant lui se tenait la seule personne pour laquelle il avait fui. S'il était bien une chose dont il avait rêvée, c'était bien celle là. Retrouver cette même personne qui serait venue le rechercher. Même au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

Mais qui disait être retrouvé disait aussi souffrance et confidences. Et cela Duo n'en avait pas envie. Car il avait peur de devoir revivre une certaine scène qui avait tout déclenché. Il avait peur que cette fois, Heero ne l'entende et lui réponde. Car quinze jours est un laps de temps suffisamment long pour réfléchir et apprendre ce qu'il faut dire.

Dans une vaine tentative d'éloigner l'opportun désiré, le natté fit signe qu'il n'avait rien de cassé et essaya un replis stratégique vers l'arrière, le dos tourné.  
Tout se passa bien…les trois premiers pas. Le quatrième étant stoppé par un bras rattrapant un autre bras. Un bras qui force l'autre bras a faire stopper les pas et a se faire retourner un corps.

Deux yeux maintenant face a face. Combat silencieux entre pierres précieuses qui se font confidentes et qui se font douces avant de réfuter. Des pierres précieuses qui hésitent et qui parviennent enfin a une trêve. Mais pas un signé de paix.

Une simple invitation a le raccompagner là ou bon le semblera. Invitation sur le point d'être déclinée pour être finalement encore mieux acceptée.

Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le plus grand silence. L'un conduisant le blessé. Son blessé.  
L'autre se faisant raccompagner par un chauffeur. Son chauffeur.  
La destination fut atteinte on ne peut plus rapidement. Une boite de nuit a la mode qui balance ses décibels comme les chars balancent les confettis.

Duo descendit de la voiture et s'apprêtait a remercier son chauffeur lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci n'avait nullement l'intention d'abandonner la bataille. Un soldat reste un soldat. Et même dans la bataille des sentiments, il faut un vainqueur et un vaincu. Heero ne voulait pas d'une bataille inachevée et Duo le sentait. Mais lui n'était pas encore prêts pour les affrontements finaux. Haussant les épaules, il précéda son compagnon dans l'antre de la danse avec l'intention de le perdre sur l'un des sentiers jonchant la caverne du minotaure.

Après quelques instants de repérages intensifs, Duo se lança a corps perdu dans la foule et rejoignit la piste de danse pendant que son chauffeur prenait place au bar. Bientôt toute notion disparue de la tête d'un joli natté. Notion de temps qui s'oublie tandis que la notion de présence d'autrui s'efface. Notion des problèmes qui s'envole pendant que seule la notion d'être bien et de flotter l'envahit. Duo n'aimait rien tant que cet état d'euphorie qui lui permettait de tout oublier l'espace d'un court instant. Danser lui permettait de s'éloigner.

Eloignement pas encore assez éloigné si l'on en jugeait par ce corps si proche de lui . Un corps qui l'appelait et se rappelait a lui. Comme un aimant. Comme une drogue qui lui manquait. Un corps qu'il lui fallait sentir et surtout définir. Afin de savoir a qui il appartient et d'éloigner l'opportun qui l'empêche d'oublier ce qui l'entoure. D'un simple et gracieux mouvement de bassin , Duo se retrouva bientôt face a ce corps obsédant.

Aucune surprise ne se peignit sur son visage. Il avait compris bien avant de le voir. Il l'avait senti et l'avait reconnu. Preuve irréfutable qu'il lui était impossible de l'oublier malgré son désir de ne plus souffrir. Visiblement la souris ne peut plus s'échapper et va devoir se faire croquer. Tel était le destin d'un certain Duo qui décidait a l'instant même de ne plus résister et de faire face. Il laissa donc le corps ferme et musclé du chat se coller a lui et bouger en cadence sur le tempo de la musique envoûtante qui passait.

Tant qu'a se faire croquer, autant en savoir la cause se disait Duo qui de toute façon, ne s'opposait plus a son bourreau.  
« Pourquoi être venu me chercher ? »  
Un regard qui se perd un instant avant de revenir dans le présent.  
« Pour m'excuser. D'avoir tuer une partie de toi ce soir là. »  
« Elle était morte bien avant cela. C'est en te voyant et en t'apprenant qu'elle est revenue a la vie. »

Une vérité énoncée simplement. Sans jugements, sans chichis, sans a priori. Une vérité énoncée avec des mots non pas d'enfants, mais de miraculé.

Les accords d'une douce mélodie succéda bientôt au tempo langoureux de la danse cubaine précédente. Une mélodie qui instantanément fit taire les contestations, les regrets, les justifications et autres mots a vocation rassurante.

Une mélodie qui finit de souder deux âmes sœurs . Ames sœurs qui n'osèrent briser cette ode de tendresse que pour mieux souder leurs deux corps . Deux corps réconciliés et deux âmes retrouvées . Pour qui savait observer au delà des apparences, l'on pouvait apercevoir un lien infime entre ces deux âmes. Un lien invisible pour la plupart des gens qui porte le nom du lien de l'amour.

* * *

_Quand l'envie te prends d'être une praline et de faire de la guimauve, tu fais pas les choses a moitié toi hein ?  
_Pourquoi tu te ramènes toi encore la tite voix ? je pensais pouvoir te cacher a ceux qui ne te connaissent pas mais je crois que c'est raté.  
_Ca tu l'as dit ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser m'évincer non ? D'ailleurs ça va se payer cette traîtrise ma chère Moonfree.  
_Hum, oui on va aller régler ça a coups de katana si tu veux mais tu attends 5 minutes avant.

Quand a vous lecteurs, si vous avez aimé ou pas, si vous avez envie de donnez votre point de vue ou de juste laisser un ti mot, n'hésitez pas a laisser une review. Je pense que vous savez comment ça marche donc on va pas s'étendre sur le mode d'emploi.

Bisous a tous.  
Moonfree


End file.
